sign_of_the_skyfandomcom-20200213-history
Snowclaw
Snowclaw was born in Windclan and was Beechstar's third deputy. She is the main character of focus in the novella, Snowclaw's Story. Info Affiliations Current: Starclan Past: Windclan Biographical Info Age: 55 moons ( at death ) Cause of death: Fall from a tall height Names Kit: Snowkit Apprentice: Snowpaw Warrior: Snowclaw Deputy: Snowclaw Starclan Resident: Snowclaw Kin Mother: Dawnwhisker Father: Brownfur Brothers: Berrykit, Ravenflame Mate: Birchleap Education Mentors: Raintail, Stonestep Apprentices: Beaverfur, Mossclaw Deputy Position Preceded by: Sharpsky Succeeded by: Brightpond Summary Snowkit and her brothers were born to Dawnwhisker and Brownfur. Soon after the three were born, Dawnwhisker and Brownfur broke up after an argument. Dawnwhisker refused to care for the three anymore, so Brownfur became their primary caregiver. Snowkit was an enthusiastic and ambitious kit, not quite realising the strangeness about her mother. One of her brothers became ill when sickness spread through the camp, and died at 4 moons old. This was later revealed to have been an effect of Dawnwhisker's neglect. One night, Snowkit and another kit, Birchkit, decided to sneak out of camp when they noticed Dawnwhisker leaving in the night. The two were caught and scolded by her, before being roughly taken back to camp. Snowkit and Ravenkit became apprentices and Snowpaw received Raintail as her mentor. Snowpaw proved herself in battle against Riverclan, but Birchpaw's mother and an elder were killed in the attack. She learned lots under Raintail, until Raintail drowned during a mudslide by the flooded river after a season of rain. Stonestep replaced Raintail as her mentor, but Snowpaw believed for moons that Raintail's death had been her fault. Birchpaw personally helped her to realise she wasn't at fault, and was there for her when she felt down. The two understandably grew closer than they already were. Snowpaw and Ravenpaw finally became warriors, and Snowpaw received the name Snowclaw. On the night of hers and her brother's vigil, Dawnwhisker sneaked out of camp again, and Snowclaw decided that she would keep a close eye on her mother from now on. Moons later, Snowclaw was sharing prey with two of her fellow clanmates, Blueflower and Leopardcoat, when Lilypaw, Windclan's medicine cat apprentice under Deerspot, received a prophecy. "When the morning breaks, the kin will fall. The evil light will be extinguished, but with a cold cost." Lilypaw stared straight at Snowclaw as she said it, and Snowclaw grew fearful of what this may mean. In winter, three foxes suspiciously made it into Windclan's camp and although Snowclaw and her clanmates battled bravely and drove them away, one of their clanmates, Amberleaf, lost her leg. Later, Snowclaw took an opportunity to follow Dawnwhisker out of camp and witnessed her with a group of rogues, planning an attack on the clans and training them for battle. Horrified, Snowclaw returned to camp and planned to let Beechstar know. Around the same time, Birchleap discovered he and his siblings were half-Riverclan, and he and Snowclaw exchanged their newfound secrets. Snowclaw worked up the courage to tell Beechstar and Beechstar agreed to follow Dawnwhisker with her to see for herself what the warrior was doing. Snowclaw protected Beechstar as they watched Dawnwhisker's rogue meeting, and when they returned to camp, Beechstar banished Dawnwhisker and unveiled her plans to the clan. Dawnwhisker yelled at Snowclaw, threatening her before leaving clan territory. Moons later, a sick loner named Lilac brought her kits to Windclan and was taken in. Snowclaw helped to look after the two new kits and promised Lilac that she would protect them, a promise she repeated when Lilac died of her sickness. When the kits, Beaverkit and Finchkit, were 6 moons old, Snowclaw received Beaverpaw as her first apprentice while Birchleap got Finchpaw. During their first session where the new apprentices were being shown the territory, Snowclaw experienced a bad panic attack as she realised she had to protect so many cats from Dawnwhisker and her rogues. Birchleap helped her out of it and the two admitted their love for each other, officially becoming mates. Once Beaverpaw and Finchpaw's training is complete many moons later, and they receive their warrior names, Snowclaw left camp for some alone time for a day. The weight of the prophecy and responsibility had burnt her out and she took this time to check in with herself and allow herself to calm down. Some time later, Sharpsky, the Windclan deputy, died in a fox trap, and Beechstar named Snowclaw as the new deputy. Snowclaw panicked for a moment, before realising that Starclan had a path for her, that her clanmates fully supported her, and that she would be okay. Snowclaw remained deputy for over a year, serving her clan well. Rogue scent suddenly appeared all around Windclan territory and one day, the rogues attacked with Dawnwhisker leading them. Snowclaw faced against Dawnwhisker at the top of High Rock. As she was pushed off the edge, she slashed open Dawnwhisker's throat, killing her and ending her reign of terror. Snowclaw didn't survive the fall, but died peacefully knowing she had fulfilled the prophecy and her loved ones were safe. 'Extra facts ' *Snowclaw and her story were created in October 2014. *Her design used to include a black diamond marking on her forehead. *Her father used to be named Brownwhisker and originally was the villain, whereas her mother, Dawnfur, was the good parent. *Snowclaw's mate was originally named Gravelfur, and he was a grey cat with green eyes. *In a later rework of her story, her mate was changed to a black and white spotted tom named Darkspot. This character was where the half-Riverclan storyline was introduced. *The first animation the author, RosePocky, ever made, was an animatic of Snowclaw's death, created in April 2015. This video remains public on their YouTube channel. *Snowclaw's novella, 'Snowclaw's Story', began writing in December 2018 and finished in December 2019. This was after a short-lived choose-your-own-path comic retelling of the story had been cancelled.